Tutorials/PvP Battling
PvP PvP is a wonderful way to entertain yourself while playing Minecraft. It is nerve-racking and can range from faction wars to backstabbing the guy who stole your chicken. Here's a guide! Key Weapons: The stronger they are, the better. This is how strongly you are armed. Armor: The stronger, the better. This is how much armor you carry. Danger: This is how afraid opponents should be. Self-Danger: This is how afraid you should be for your safety. Cost: The lower, the better. This is gauged on the rarity of the items involved. Skill Required: How good you have to be to do this. The lower the better. Think of each rating as 1 through 10, with 10 being the highest. This scale is based off of armor. *Very Low: 0-1 (none, maybe some gold) *Low: 2-3 (Leather and/or gold) *Medium to Low: 4 (Leather and/or chain and iron) *Medium: 5 (iron, maybe a little bit of chain) *Medium to High: 6-7 (Iron, maybe diamond) *High: 8-9 (Diamond, possibly enchanted) *Very High: 10 (full enchanted diamond) Weapons *Very Low: None, possibly gold *Low: Wooden or Gold *Medium to Low: Stone *Medium: Stone/Iron *Medium to High: Iron *High: Diamond *Very High: Enchanted Diamond Cost *Very Low: As hard as cutting grass *Low: As hard as getting wood *Medium to Low: As hard as getting coal *Medium: As hard as getting iron *Medium to High: As hard as getting lapis or redstone *High: As hard as getting gold *Very High: As hard as getting diamonds Part 1: What Type of Warrior? There are many, many types of fighters in PvP. We've covered many of them, both pros and cons. Read this to both get an idea of what to do against them and how to be one. Note that, if someone gave the idea to an editor, they will be cited. Soldier These are normal warriors. They are usually equipped with iron armor and an iron sword. They lack ranged attacks, but often take a few hits. To outfit a soldier is pretty cheap, as it just requires some iron. *Cost: Medium *Danger: Medium *Skill Required: Low *Armor: Medium *Weapons: Medium *Self-Danger: Medium Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.50.55 PM.png|Honeyfern dressed as a soldier. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.51.31 PM.png|Honeyfern dressed as an archer. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.53.02 PM.png|Honeyfern dressed as a juggernaut. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.59.35 PM.png|Honeyfern as a spy. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.02.36 PM.png|Honeyfern dressed as a juggernaut extreme. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.04.00 PM.png|Honeyfern as a potion master. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.05.07 PM.png|Honeyfern as a durability shark. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.07.49 PM.png|Honeyfern as a saboteur. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Honeyfern as a lava fighter. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 1.10.26 PM.png|Honeyfern dressed as a water fighter. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.54.36 PM.png|Honeyfern as a grim reaper. Screen Shot 2013-08-04 at 12.55.24 PM.png|Honeyfern as a ghost. Juggernaut Juggernauts are very fearsome. They are always equipped with diamond armor and a diamond sword, not to mention lots of food, potions, and maybe a bow or two. They are weak to potions and durability sharks, but can crush many other things due to sheer might. They are very expensive to outfit, however. *Cost: High *Danger: High *Skill Required: Medium to High *Armor: High Archer Archers are mostly equipped with light armor and always with a bow. They often stay up high and shoot, but heavier-armored ones can stand a little way off. Some have mastered bow rapid-fire, so watch out. Due to their weaker armor (leather and possibly chain are common) Archers are at a severe disadvantage if one can get close. *Cost: Medium *Danger: Medium *Skill Required: High *Armor: Low Spy/Scout Scouts are often used by factions to sneak out and inspect an opponent's base. They carry no armor and lots of invisibility potions. Most of the time, they aren't holding anything until the moment of battle. Then, they usually use bows from far off. Swords are not always used; it's easy to beat someone with no armor in melee combat. They cannot make any sound or particles and usually sneak; this puts them at a disadvantage because they can't break blocks, place blocks, sprint, move quickly, or even eat. They also can be given away by the invisibility particles. However, they can easily infiltrate defenses. Cost: Medium to High Danger: Medium to High Skill Required: Very High Armor: Very Low Saboteur The main purpose of these is to severely cripple defenses. They often have invisibility potions on, but don't need to take as many precautions as a spy. Saboteurs always carry TNT, some means of ignition, and a Flint and Steel. If they're very desperate and ready to destroy, they may also carry means to create a Wither. However, they're easy to spot and have a dangerous job. Cost: Medium to High Danger: High Skill Required: Medium to High Armor: Medium to Low Potion Master These carry potions galore. Health and Invisibility are among their favorites for themselves, but fire resistance, regeneration, and strength are also popular if they can afford it. They will carry many negative splash potions. They come in three types: weakening, support, and battle. Battle variations are to harm; weakening are to cripple; and support are to buff up allies. These require lots of potion technology, but can easily take down juggernauts due to there being no good armor against potions. Cost: High Danger: High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium Juggernaut Extreme These carry the absolute best foods, armor, potions, and weapons in the game. They are EXTREMELY expensive, but are hard to take down, even for potion masters, because they almost always carry milk for poison and the like. Cost: Very High Danger: Very High Skill Required: Medium Armor: Very High (Credit for idea goes to RainbowExploding) Durability Shark These guys are never on the front lines, but can cripple nonetheless. They carry lots of snowballs or eggs, which they use to deplete armor durability quickly. When a player is wearing armor without a lot of durability, they will often come in and strike. Even Juggernauts must watch out, unless Unbreaking is one of their many enchantments. Cost: Medium to Low Danger: Low Skill Required: Medium to High Armor: Medium to Low Water Fighter Water fighters are often loners that have an underwater base. They also have Aqua Affinity and Respiration on their armor. They will hide in their base (usually made of glass) and attack players crossing water. They normally have dyed leather armor as camouflage. The downside to this strategy is that a water fighter has weak armor when discovered and, even with their enchantments, they can't wait long underwater. However, water fighters can present a nasty surprise to a player crossing water. Cost: Medium to High Danger: Medium to High Skill Required: High Armor: Low Boat Fighter These work in boats, patrolling an ocean, and attacking hostile players that cross. The downside is that oceans are huge; however, boats are a speedy and easy way to move in water. They often have stronger armor and iron swords, not to mention bows. Cost: Medium Danger: High Skill Required: Medium Armor: Medium Mounted Patrol These often work in groups. They have pigs, or more likely horses, that have saddles. If it's a horse, they often have armor on, not to mention the armor (usually iron) that the player is wearing. When mounted on pigs, players have a severe disadvantage, due to the fact that they must momentarily leave their pig uncontrolled while attacking, or just hit with their weak carrot on a stick. Horses make mounted players much more dangerous, as they can easily chase down and badly injure a player. However, without the horse, they are severely crippled. Cost: Medium to High Danger: High Skill Required: Medium Armor: Medium Pyro These are used both in saboteur missions or 1 vs. 1 battle. They often carry fiery items, especially Flint and Steel, Fire Charges, Lava Buckets, a Flame bow, and a Fire Aspect sword. These are likely to set up fire charge dispenser traps, but are highly dangerous especially because of the lava bucket. For pyros, fire protection potions and armor are necessary; without them, there is a high risk of being... ah, flame-broiled, to put it lightly. Cost: Medium to High Danger: High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium TNT Maniac These are definitely dangerous. They carry large amounts of TNT, along with their means of ignition and their trusty Creeper sidekick. A Flame bow may be handy to ignite TNT from a distance. These players can cause severe damage to bases, and, like the saboteur, may even carry means to summon a Wither. Explosion protection on armor is a must for these guys! Cost: High Danger: Very High Skill Required: High Armor: High Suicide Bomber These, well, die a lot. They carry immense amounts of explosives and will not hesitate to summon a Wither. They specialize in explosions, particularly ones so massive that nothing in the vicinity, even themselves, will ever hope to survive them. Most don't bother with blast protection; even IV isn't usually enough to withstand the type of blast that suicide bombers make. However, the plus side is that they can do simply incredible damage to a "safe" base. Cost: Very High Danger: Very High (we wish there was a higher rating) Skill Required: Medium Armor: Very Low or Very High Enlisters of the Enemy These have a very dangerous, but incredible, job. Their job is to build massive mob-grinder-like rooms so that nasties can spawn, and, when the time is right, lure them out to play with other players. High-level armor and weapons to take care of their doubled-edged army are a must, but the effects of a Zombie (or, if the enlister is highly skilled, Wither Skeleton) siege are devastating. Cost: High Danger: Very High Skill Required: Very High Armor: High Fake Traitor These guys belong to one group, but pretend to want to join another. They often gather information for their group, and sometimes even lead their pals into their new "friends'" hideout. These often carry good armor/weapons to convince their new "friends" that they're good on a team. Cost: Medium to High Danger: Very High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium to High (Credit for idea goes to lordminecraftean) Anvil Dropper These fighters specialize in, you guessed it, anvils. They often have large, inconspicuous pillars (most look like trees), and when someone stops underneath, they get an anvil on their head. Anvils, however, are expensive, and it's hard to hit a moving target. Cost: High Danger: Medium to Low Skill Required: High Armor: Medium Lava Fighter These are extremely rare, but are a very nasty surprise, most frequently in travels through the Nether. They will hide in lava (with plenty of fire resistance potions and enchantments) and attack when a player gets close. Like water fighters, they are mostly loners, but don't need to both with weak camouflage armor; they can go for stronger stuff. However, getting all the potions and enchantments is extremely difficult. Cost: Very High Danger: High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium to High Sniper If you're a sniper, you hide up in some very small, dark, inconspicuous hole somewhere in an Extreme Hills Biome. You have stacks upon stacks of arrows in your inventory, and are so good with bows they call you Robin Hood. Your job is to easily take down most enemies without them even knowing you're there. Camouflaged leather armor is a must, but people may still track the trails from your arrows. Cost: Medium to Low Danger: High Skill Required: Very High Armor: Low Berserker These are very dangerous. They often carry medium to light armor and, instead of a sword, use an axe. This axe always has heavy enchantments on it, but it has no real purpose over a sword. Berserkers are good for just completely... well, going berserk in battle and ripping apart anything they touch, but they don't last long. Cost: High Danger: High Skill Required: Low Armor: Low Medic These do very little fighting, so they carry chain armor and a stone sword at best. Their sole job is to disperse healing potions, food, and buffs over their army. When cornered, they're toast, but they greatly influence the staying power of an army. Cost: Medium to High Danger: Very Low Skill Required: Medium to High Armor: Low Necromancer On servers with economies, spawners and/or spawn eggs may be available in the shops. Necromancers buy these and use them on the enemy. There are few things less terrifying than a blaze spawner installed in your base. However, these spawners and eggs usually cost a lot, so necromancers have to hide in the base with their weak armor when not sending a creeper to another base. They can also carry Wither summoning tools. Cost: High Danger: High Skill Required: Very High Armor: Low Grim Reaper These are more show than substance. They carry a "scythe" (which is just a hoe) when not in battle and are good to instill fear into an opponent's heart. They often wear dark-colored leather armor and look very scary on top of a hill, backlit by the moon. However, attackers hitting them will have an easy time of it, as their weapon (usually a bow or splash potion) is usually weak. Cost: Medium Danger: Very Low Skill Required: Medium Armor: Low Ghost These are versions of the Grim Reaper, but a bit more offensive. They don't bother with a "scythe" or "cloak"-they have a bow, a light sword, and chain armor. They will also carry negative splash potions. It's a bit surprising looking into the furnace to see how your pork is cooking, hearing glass shatter, getting a poison potion in the face, and turning around to see nothing. Cost: Medium to High Danger: Medium to High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium to Low Butter Warrior These are SkyDoesMinecraft fans gone mad. They wear golden armor, are armed with golden swords, and are largely just silly. Factions that hire them are generally not very successful. Their battle cry, by the way, is usually "For Sky!" or "Butter!" Cost: High Danger: Low Skill Required: Very Low Armor: Low Pigman/Wolf Arouser It's hard not to want to kill these guys. They will wait high up in a world with a bow and possibly other ranged weapons. When a player nears a group of Zombie Pigmen or Wolves, they will loose an arrow, making the group hostile to all players nearby. When you're attacked by a rampaging group of Zombie Pigmen for no apparent reason, it's not very pleasant to say the least. However, a missed shot may allow the intended target to get away or attack. Cost: Medium Danger: High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium Sweeper These fighters don't go for armor; they go for force. They will invest all of their experience into the strongest sword/bow enchantments possible. They will carry weak armor, but if you get hit by one, you're pretty much doomed. *Cost: High *Danger: Very High *Skill Required: Medium to Low *Armor: Low (Credit goes to Ry35) Crit Jumper These fighters wait on a small cliff and jump down to inflict high damage in the form of critical hits. They can have varying armor, but generally go for weaker armor and stronger swords. Scout Scouts must run ahead to figure out how an opponent's base is defended. They often carry speed potions and middling armor. A bow is their weapon of choice; a wooden sword or stone sword is all for melee. Part 2: Supplying a Force So you've decided you don't want to summon skeletons, make smoking blast craters, toss debilitating drinks, be a traitor, or just rip apart the opposing forces. You can supply your friends with resources to arm themselves instead! Miner These are highly important. They must carry a pick into deep, dark, Creeper-infested caves in hopes of grabbing some diamonds to supply their friend the juggernaut. This job is not without risks; obviously, many mobs haunt the deeps. Iron tools (sword, pickaxe, and shovel) and armor are a must, but it can be very rewarding. Cost: Medium Efficiency: High Skill Required: Medium to High Armor: Medium Food Gatherer These also have a semi-dangerous job. Their sole job is to wander out, sometimes at night, and grab pork, beef, and chicken, not to mention carrots or potatoes from Zombies. And iron sword and armor set are very useful. Cost: Medium Efficiency: Medium Skill Required: Medium to Low Armor: Medium Mob Slayer If you're a mob slayer, your sole job is to go out, rain or shine, and hunt those nasty mobs. This can get a nice stock of bones, arrows, rotten flesh, string, spider eyes, and gunpowder. If you're more skilled, ghast tears, coal, stone swords, gold swords, and even wither skeleton skulls are your loot. This job requires heavy armor and tools. Cost: High Efficiency: High Skill Required: High Armor: Medium to High Wolf Tamer Your job is to tame wolves for your growing army. You need an iron sword and armor to kill skeletons for bones, and to cope with the swarm should you accidentally injure a wolf. Tons of bones are a must; your job is to get a vast army. Cost: Medium to High Efficiency: Medium to High Skill Required: Medium to High Armor: Medium Cook These guys need mediocre protection at best; it's very rare to have a zombie burst into a kitchen. They must know all the food crafting recipes, and have access to a farm. Their job is to provide food for their army. Cost: Low Efficiency: Medium to High Skill Required: Low Armor: Very Low Category:Minecraft Category:Tutorials